


Soft Dom Mammon anyone?

by mammonrights



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Mammon, F/M, I stan soft dom mammon in this ao3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Mammon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammonrights/pseuds/mammonrights
Summary: got a request for some dom mammon because he is NOT A BOTTOM Y'ALL and i stand by that. that is all <3
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 310





	Soft Dom Mammon anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> miiyaatsumu.tumblr.com as always lovelies!!

Mammon's hand runs through your hair, gripping the strands as he pushes your face flat against the bed. " _ Who's are ya, huh?" _ He groans, other hand holding your hip like his life depends on it. You writhe below him, hands gripping the sheets of his bed. " _ Yours, all yours Mammon _ ." You gasp as Mammon's pace quickens, the sound of his hips hitting you filling the room. 

" _ Damn right, and you're so good for me baby. Look so pretty taking my cock like this."  _ He releases his grip on your hair to move both hands to your hips. His praises make you shudder, pleasure rolling through your body at every word. You squeeze around Mammon's cock, earning a growl from the demon above you. " _ Tryna make me cum or somethin'? I'm nowhere near done with ya, princess. This whole house is gonna hear you screamin' my name."  _

You don't doubt him with the way he's pounding into you. He grabs a handful of your ass before giving your cheek a smack. You whimper, pain and pleasure mixing in an intoxicating cocktail. " _ Such a good girl…."  _ He breathes, voice heavy with arousal. " _ I want them to hear you, let them know how great I make you feel."  _ As he's saying this, he pushes your back down, making you arch in a bit more uncomfortable way but the angle change has you unable to hold in your screams. 

" _ Yeah, that's it. Sing pretty for me baby girl, take my cock so good. God, I'm so fuckin' deep like this. Only  _ I _ can make ya feel this good, don't forget. Say it, who makes you feel good?"  _ You mewl underneath him, little moans and gasps slipping out in quick succession. " _ Ma-Mammon, it's you! Always you, you make me feel so good. Harder, please."  _ You beg, earning an animalistic growl from Mammon. " _ Good girl… Touch yourself for me, yeah?"  _

You comply, snaking a hand down your body to roll your fingers over your clit. Between that, how deep Mammon is fucking you over and over and the bruising grip on your hips, it's not long before you're cumming hard on his cock. The sounds coming from your mouth go straight to Mammon's cock, he groans as your walls clench and squeeze around him. His movements slow for a moment to delay his own orgasm just a little longer. He's not quite done yet. 

He fucks you shallowly for a minute as you ride out your orgasm, your whimpers a sign that you still want more as well. Without warning, he quickens his thrusts again, causing you to cry out as he fucks your sensitive cunt. " _ So fuckin' pretty, baby. Such a good girl. Should I cum on that pretty face or inside this pussy, huh? Either way, you're mine and mine only."  _ Mammon grunts, voice faltering as he starts to get close. 

" _ Turn around, tongue out like the good girl I know you are."  _ Mammon commands. You clumsily turn your body again, whining as his cock slips out of you. You like when he cums inside, but you always go along with his wishes. Your body feels like jello so you fumble to get yourself propped up correctly but when you do, you look up at him with that innocent look you know he loves. When you stick your tongue out, Mammon moans at the sight. " _ Ah, showin' off, are ya? I should make you regret that later."  _ He breathes, pumping his cock with quick flicks of his wrist. 

" _ Stay just like that, good girl."  _ Mammon shudders as he starts to cum, thick ropes splattering over your face and tongue. You whine quietly as some gets in your eye but Mammon just chuckles breathlessly. " _ God, so fuckin' pretty like this. Cum drippin' down your cheeks… Stay there, baby girl. I'll get you a towel."  _ Mammon steps off the bed, returning from the bathroom a moment later with a warm washcloth. He cleans your face, kissing each spot after it's been cleaned. 

  
He let's the warm cloth sit on your bruising hips as well to try and soothe them. Mammon smiles softly at you before kissing your forehead. " _ So beautiful, ya know that? And all mine, too… I hope you don't mind me bein' greedy with ya."  _ His arms wrap around you as you snuggle into his neck. " _ Of course… I wouldn't want it any other way."  _ You reply with a tiny giggle that has Mammon's heart skip a beat. How did he get so lucky? 


End file.
